


Fairy Light Prison

by orpheous87



Series: Orpheous87 25 Days of Drarry 2019 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Harry has to rescue Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Orpheous87 25 Days of Drarry 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559152
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2019





	Fairy Light Prison

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been ill, which has impacted on my writing so I’m now behind with this series :-(  
> I’m working to catch up though!

“Harry! Harry!”

Harry frowned at the plaintive shout and he put the tea towel he was holding on the table. He left the kitchen and made his way into the living room. “What’s wrong?”

As soon as he stepped foot into the living room, however, he saw what the problem was and started laughing.

“Don’t just stand and laugh!” Draco exclaimed. “Help me!” 

He was standing beside the bare Christmas tree, a long string of fairy lights were wrapped around him. 

“How did this happen?” Harry asked, moving to help Draco unravel himself. 

“I don’t know,” Draco muttered, pulling at the lights that were wrapped around his waist. 

“I don’t believe that for a second,” Harry replied. “What were you trying to do?” 

“Use magic to decorate the tree,” Draco admitted. “But instead of wrapping around the tree, these bloody lights wrapped themselves around me instead!” 

Harry laughed again. “And that’s why we don’t use magic to decorate the tree,” he said. “Or at least, not unless Hermione is here to tell us the right spells to use. For some reason, Muggle decorations don’t respond the same as wizarding ones do.” 

“I don’t see why we can’t use the wizard fairy lights,” Draco grumbled. “They behave themselves much better than these ones.” 

Harry just laughed in response as he finally freed Draco from the fairy light prison he’d got himself into. 

“I’ve changed my mind,” Draco declared, handing the end of the string of lights to Harry. “ _You_ can decorate the tree and _I’ll_ do the washing up!”


End file.
